The Winds of War
by Hikari Nightengale
Summary: Hermione is sent into the feild to an important meeting for information about the Malfoys...but who has such knowledge? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Winds of War

Author: JLB

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just abuse it.

A/N: Man, I haven't written anything in ages. This all sprang from a random roleplay I did with my English girl Shelly. Thanks to her for my inspiration!

* * *

The Winds of War

* * *

Hermione Granger sat patiently waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive. It had been a year since she has left Hogwarts and now, sitting in Professor McGonagall's office, Hermione realized how much she had missed the castle.

She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled as Professor McGonagall walked in. Hermione stood and embraced her former mentor. She looked….thinner since the last time Hermione had seen her. It was the war; it was taking its' toll on everyone.

The two women sat and Professor McGonagall got directly down to business. "I am sorry to have called you away from St. Mungo's on such short notice, but there is no one else who can do this assignment." Hermione nodded. She was rarely called on for field work since taking her position at St. Mungo's, but her superiors did not mind the occasional few day absence.

Professor McGonagall's face grew very serious. "The Order had been contacted by someone claiming to have intimate knowledge of past and current dealings of the Malfoy family." Hermione's eyes widened with shock. They had tired, unsuccessfully for many years to place an agent into the Malfoy household. To such an informant pop up was news indeed. "The informant has refused to divulge their identity to anyone but an agent sent to them by the Order. With so many other pressing matters and Patter and Weasley already out in the field, we don't have anyone else. Can you do this?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Meeting with this person would be dangerous if they had intimate ties to the Malfoys…but the information they could obtain highly outweighed the risk. She slowly nodded. "I don't think it will be a problem."

Professor McGonagall let out a relieved sigh. She handed Hermione an envelope. "These are the instructions. The meet is set for tomorrow afternoon at a tea shop in muggle London. Please be careful, Miss Granger. This is a huge opportunity for the Order, but not at the cost of your life. You have always had excellent judgment, don't let it fail you know."

Hermione tucked the envelope into her robes and nodded. "I understand the risks, Professor, but I will use the utmost caution." She said her goodbyes swiftly and headed back to her flat by floo. She set down her things and sat in her living room, taking out the envelope and reading its' contents. She knew of the tea shop. It was a small place, but there was a small private salon in the back that she was to be promptly at 1pm. She glanced at her clock; it was very late. Sighing, she headed to her bedroom and headed to bed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in the small salon he had reserved for the afternoon, waiting for the agent McGonagall had promised. He glanced at his watch for about the thousandth time. It was almost one…He had had a tea service prepared for the meeting, wanting the agent to be comfortable.

Draco had refused to reveal who he was by owl for fear of it being intercepted. What he had decided to do could easily get him killed. It was not something he had decided lightly either. He had agonized for weeks before he had sent the owl that would seal his fate to Hogwarts. After witnessing first hand…no he didn't want to think about it. He shook his head, as if to rid himself of the memory that had haunted his every waking moment since last July. He wanted to see his father and the Dark Lord fall. He didn't want the future they had planned.

The clock struck the hour and he sat, not wanting to be intimidating. He heard the click of the door being opened and looked toward the curtain as it revealed….

"Granger?!"

* * *

A/N: So, there's my little intro. If I get some reviews, I'll write more, so R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Winds of War

Chapter 2

For Blue Sapphire Lady - Thanks for getting my butt in gear to write this!

* * *

Hermione had woken early that morning, despite have gone to bed so late. She made a quick trip to her office at St. Mungo's, making sure her patients were delegated to other healers. She spoke with her boss, and he approved her time off. She decided to buy some new clothes, not liking the idea of wearing something possibly recognizable to this meeting. The tea shop was a little high class, so a knee length cocktail dress of a sky blue was her choice. She even had her hair done in an elegant French style. A light application of make-up and she took a cab to the meet.

She was greeted by a well dressed hostess and patted herself on the back for having chosen her outfit after the woman had complimented her. She was lead to the back room and nodded her thanks to the hostess. She entered and stopped short.

"Granger?!"

The man she had least expected to see was sitting in the well decorated room, his eyes wide. "M-malfoy?" She stared openly, shock clearly written on her face. "W-what are you doing here?"

Draco blinked, confused. "I could ask you the same thing. You can't be the person McGonagall sent. There has to be some mistake…" What would posses the Head Mistress of Hogwarts to send Hermione Granger, someone he had hated for so many years? His mind began to work and a realization hit him. He may dislike her, but he knew her. She wouldn't betray him. She was one of the most trust worthy people in the whole wizarding world…

He sighed heavily. "Well, this is mildly awkward…Um….care for some tea?"

Hermione got over her initial shock. "Oh! Yes…thank you." She went to the table and Draco rose, pulling out her chair for her. She sat, her mind trying to wrap around the fact she was having tea with Draco Malfoy. He looked just as nervous as she felt. "Malfoy…you're the informant?"

He sat and nodded as he began to serve the tea. "Yes…I…You could say I have seen the error of my ways. My father would be very disappointed in me…if he knew." He set down a glass of tea in front of her. He knew how she took her tea, which surprised her. "Look, you have to give me your word you will tell no one, not even McGonagall, who I am. It's too risky. The less people who know, the safer everyone will be. I plan on staying with the Death Eaters and giving current information as soon as I can. If I'm ever found out, I'll be killed and anyone associated with me will be hunted down. I don't want to die, nor do I want the deaths of anyone else on my conscience…"

Hermione sipped her tea and studied the man in front of her. She knew the risk he was taking. It was no secret his family were in think with You-Know-Who, and by him becoming a mole, he basically signed his own death certificate. She set her cup down. "We may have never been friends, but you can trust me. I will keep your identity secret." Hell, she'd have to or no one would believe him. Ron & Harry certainly wouldn't.

Draco nodded. "Good….thank you…." He pulled a thick file from his bag and slid it across the table to her. "This is what I have so far. I've been keeping records for some months now. There are many more Death Eaters now. Also, there are many more people under the Imperius Curse. The list of those I know is in there…"

Hermione opened the file and perused it. "This is going to be very helpful…." She closes the file and slips it into her own bag. "Forgive me for asking…but why? Why help us?"

Draco took a deep breath. "A few months ago…my mother was killed…by the Dark Lord. She had spoken out against me getting the Dark Mark…she didn't want her only son to be in danger. He was not happy with this…he ordered my father to torture and kill her for her betrayal, as he called it. My…my father did it without flinching. I was forced to watch. I…it was then I knew it was all wrong. Everything…." He looked down, trying to hide his tears. "She died trying to protect me and I'll be damned if I dishonor her memory by letting them win."

Hermione listened to his tale and her heart went out to him. She knew what losing family could do to a person. Her own parents had been killed to hurt her. Her muggle, dentist parents. She tentatively reached out and touched his hand. He didn't pull away. "Draco…I'm sorry…" She really didn't know what else to say, but it seemed to be enough.

He looked up at her and a small, genuine smile tugged at his lips. "Thank you….Hermione."

The rest of the meeting was actually pleasant, as if the tale of his mother's death lifted a weight of his shoulder and connected the two of them. As the tea was finished and the clock struck three, the two began to gather their things. "Hermione, it's not safe for us to meet often. Over the next two weeks, there's going to be a lot of meetings with the Dark Lord. Our best bet is to meet up for a dinner in muggle London. Can I owl you with the details?"

She nodded. "I think that's best. Send the owl to St. Mungo's. I don't get much mail at home and it will be less conspicuous." She slung her bag over her shoulder. "And again, I promise I won't reveal your identity."

Draco gave her another smile. "I know…Gods know why, but I trust you."

The two left the shop separately. Hermione took a cab back to her flat. She had a lot of things to think about. She had to meet with Prof. McGonagall that night and she had to figure out how to break the news to her she couldn't reveal who the informant was. This was going to be the most difficult assignment of her life….more difficult that even she could fathom.

* * *

So, there's chapter two. I have a feeling it's going to get very interesting come the next chapter…Review for more!!! 


End file.
